TARDIS Horror Story: Coven
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Trouble follows after a coven in New Orleans summons the TARDIS. The Doctor soon discovers that not only have witches infested the city, but so have some of the Time Lord's oldest enemies, who have evil plans for the young witches. The Doctor and his companions, must defeat his enemies, save the coven, and stop the city from being ripped apart.
1. The Great Summoning

Chapter 1: The Great Summoning

"We take the best parts, and we build the perfect boyfriend." Madison said to Zoe after they had broken into the morgue where Kyle's scattered remains were.

While Zoe appreciated what Madison was trying to do, she felt disgusted by the sight of Kyle all dismantled on the table. She fell for him the other night at the party, when he was still alive. He was a sweet boy and possibly the only moments of happiness for Zoe after being dragged away from her home and taken to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, was when she was with Kyle. Realizing that she was a witch was a huge transition for Zoe. It was sometimes hard to accept. However, the brief moments with Kyle were certainly the happiest. However, Madison was taken advantage of by some boys from Kyle's school. As revenge, Madison used magic to cause a bus crash that killed most of the boys on the bus, including Kyle. In order to avenge Madison, Zoe went to the hospital the next day and used her special powers to kill the survivors. Madison knew what Zoe had done for her, and was determined to return the favor by resurrecting Kyle. They had broken into the morgue to do just that.

Zoe watched as Madison picked "the best parts" from the remains of the boys and sowed them together to form her version of the perfect body. As disgusting as this sight was, Zoe did have to admit that this Frankenstein-esque body did look very well built. If Madison could really deliver on her promise that she could resurrect Kyle, it would truly be amazing. Madison had stolen a spell from their instructor Cordelia, and was sure that it would work. Madison then began the spell.

The two girls drew pentacles, magical symbols of stars which called spirits, with their own blood. They lit smoke and Madison chanted ancient Latin spells with passion, hoping that it would deliver the deceased boy back to the living world. However, after a round of endless chants from Madison, nothing happened. Both Kyle and his new body remained motionless on the table.

"It didn't work." Zoe said sounding defeated. She had to face the facts. It was time to let Kyle go.

Suddenly, there was a gust wind that blew throughout the room. It was strange, given that there were no windows in this room and the door was shut tight behind them.

"How are you doing that?" Zoe asked Madison.

"It's not me." She replied.

Next, the two young witches heard a very loud, wheezing type of noise that filled the room.

"What did you do?" Zoe yelled.

"I didn't do this!" Madison yelled back.

Then, a big blue box suddenly started to materialize in the corner of the room. Both Madison and Zoe were speechless. They looked questionably at each other. They had tried to bring Kyle back to life, but evidently Madison had summoned something else. Eventually, the wind stopped blowing, the noise ceased, and the big blue box had finished forming. It said "Police Public Call Box" across the top and there were two long doors on the front.

Before either Madison or Zoe had time to speak, one of the doors started to open and a man stepped out. He was light skinned with brown hair and strange clothes. His attire included, black pants that seemed just a tad too short, red suspenders, a light brown jacket, and a red bow tie. The man looked both of the girls in the eye and began to speak.

"You know what? I'm getting really tired of witches summoning my TARDIS."


	2. Witches in the TARDIS

Chapter 2: Witches in the TARDIS

"Who are you?" Zoe asked this strange man.

"You don't know? You summoned my TARDIS." He said.

"What's a TARDIS?" Madison asked.

"What sort of witches are you?" The Doctor questioned.

Madison soon became angry. She didn't care if he was a demon from hell itself. No one questioned he magic.

"Tell us who you are." She demanded.

"The Doctor." He said.

"Doctor who?" Zoe asked.

"Just the Doctor." He said.

"Why are you here?" Madison pondered in a demanding tone.

"I told you. You summoned me." The Doctor said.

"No I didn't. I cast a spell to bring someone back to life, not summon some weird guy and a box." Madison countered.

"Are you sure you took the right spell from Cordelia?" Zoe asked Madison, who suddenly fell silent.

"Maybe I did take the wrong one." She admitted.

"Well if it was just a simple mistake, I think I'll be going now." The Doctor said.

"Wait." Zoe said. "You said witches summoned you before. Who did it?"

"That was a long time ago girls." The Doctor said.

"How long?" Zoe asked.

"You could say I was a completely different man back then." He said.

"Stop speaking in riddles and just tell us who summoned you." Madison ordered.

"Her name was Fiona Goode." The Doctor said.

Suddenly a red headed girl and a boy with light brown hair exited the TARDIS and stood behind the Doctor. Before either of the two new people could speak, they were immediately taken aback by the sickening odor in the room. Looks of disgust consumed their faces and they turned immediately to the Doctor for an answer.

"What is that smell?" The red haired girl shouted.

The Doctor did not answer. He simply let the two people look around the room at all the disassembled corpses. The boy then looked quizzically at the Doctor.

"Why are we in a room full of dead people?" The boy asked.

"And who are these two?" The girl said referring to the two young witches standing before her.

"What are your names?" The Doctor asked them.

"I'm Zoe, that's Madison." Zoe said.

"This is Amy and Rory." The Doctor said and then turned to face his companions. "Zoe and Madison are witches. They're the reason we're here."

"Actual witches?" Rory asked.

"As real as they come." Madison said.

"Prove it." Amy said. She was still very skeptical.

Madison turned around behind her and looked at Kyle's dead body. She then extended her arm out and pointed at the body. Then, as Madison lifted her arm up into the air, Kyle's corpse slowly started to levitate off of the table and into the air. Madison then released her grip on him and let his body crash back on the table. Madison then turned back at Amy, who was completely shocked.

"Doctor, how did she do that?" Amy asked him.

"I told you how. She's a witch." He replied.

"Got a problem with that?" Madison questioned Amy.

"No." Amy said defensively, "I've just never met a witch before. How did you even summon the TARDIS?"

"It was an accident." Madison replied. "What were you all even doing in that thing?"

"Well," Amy started, "we were flying around the TARDIS about to go to the Day of the Dead Festival in Mexico, then suddenly the TARDIS started to shake violently and sparks started flying from the console."

"That was them summoning us." The Doctor said.

"To be fair," Rory started, "things like that do seem to happen a lot and it's never been witches before."

"Well it's witches now so get over it." The Doctor said.

Zoe stared at the Doctor for a moment until he caught her stare.

"How do you know Fiona?" Zoe asked the raggedy man.

"A long time ago, she summoned my TARDIS and we had a little adventure." He said.

"How many witches have you met exactly?" Rory asked.

"Just Fiona and these two girls here." The Doctor said and then turned back to the witches. "How do you know Fiona?"

"She's the supreme of our coven." Zoe responded.

"How many witches are there here?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the locked door.

"Police! Open up!" A masculine voice yelled from the other side.

"What's happening here?" The Doctor asked.

"We're not exactly supposed to be in here." Madison told him.

The bangs on the doors where growing louder and louder.

"They're going to break in!" Zoe shouted.

"Alright then, just get in the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"I'm not going in there!" Madison said.

"Fine," the Doctor said, "then stay here and get busted."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory then entered the TARDIS. Zoe and Madison looked at each other.

"We can't stay here." Zoe said.

Madison looked at the door and then back over to Zoe. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

The two witches then entered the TARDIS and shut the door behind them.

* * *

The door to the morgue finally busted open and the police ran inside. They were soon surprised by the sight of a blue, police box at the corner of the room.

"What the hell is that?" One officer asked.

No one answered. Suddenly, there was a strange wind that blew throughout the room and a loud wheezing noise that flooded the ears of the officers. Then, the police box started to fade away. Their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe it. Within a few seconds, the box had completely faded away.

* * *

"Even I have to admit, this place is pretty spectacular." Madison said as she strutted about the TARDIS.

"Rory," the Doctor said, "why don't you give the two young witches a tour of the TARDIS?"

"Um...ya...ok." Rory said. He was still trying to cope with the fact that not only were witches real, but that he was about to be alone with them. Popular culture had not painted witches in a very positive light. So, Rory was very nervous about their presence. Soon enough, he found himself escorting Madison and Zoe around the TARDIS, while the Doctor and Amy stayed in the console room.

"So where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies." The Doctor said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a home for witches. Last time I was there, there were hundreds of them."

"Including this Fiona girl?"

"Yes."

"So where are we going to go after we drop the witches off?"

"Nowhere."

"Why not?"

"Because when the TARDIS landed, it showed that there are some very evil creatures in New Orleans."

"Aside from the witches?"

"Yes Amy. Aside from the witches. The evil that's there is a very old enemy of ours. They were in New Orleans when I first met Fiona and I fear they've returned."

"What enemy? What's in New Orleans?"

"Cybermen."


	3. The Next Supreme

Chapter 3: The Next Supreme

* * *

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH FIONA GOODE AND THE CYBERMEN*)

* * *

Night had fallen on the city of New Orleans. Walking confidently on the streets was a young witch named Fiona Goode. Earlier today was her finest hour. She'd successfully completed the seven wonders and was chosen to be the next supreme of her coven once the current one died. She felt on top of the world and wanted to take a walk of victory around the block to celebrate. She didn't even care that it was night. Fiona had nothing to fear. As the next supreme, she had immense power and no one could touch her.

Suddenly, while Fiona was walking the empty, dimly lit streets, a gust of wind blew over her and took her by surprise. She halted in her tracks to focus her head back on her walk. However, she soon heard a loud, wheezing noise that filled the air. Then, a large police box from 1960's London started to appear in front of her. Fiona tried to keep her head together. As the next supreme, she had to face any challenge with confidence. After a few moments, the box finished forming and the noise ceased. Then, one door on the box opened and a man with some spike in his hair and a long trench coat poked his head out and stared at Fiona. The next supreme's newfound confidence enabled her not to be frightened by what was happening.

"Who are you? Some sort of demon?" Fiona asked.

"No...I'm the Doctor." He said. "Where am I?"

"New Orleans." Fiona replied.

"What's your name?" The Doctor inquired.

"Fiona." She replied. "How did you get here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." The Doctor replied. "One minute I was flying the TARDIS to Mars and the next minute the entire place goes crazy and I land here."

"TARDIS? Mars?" Fiona questioned.

"It's a bit difficult to explain." The Doctor said.

"Try me. I've done some pretty difficult things today. I'm sure I can handle your story."

"What difficult things?"

"One story at a time. Now hurry up. I've got to get back soon or they'll start to get suspicious."

"Get back where?"

"Well tell me your story and you'll find out."

"This is the TARDIS." He said motioning to the box behind him. "It's a time machine."

"Why that is extraordinary, but what I really want to know is who you are."

"Now hold on a minute. I told you some of my story, now you tell me some of yours."

Fiona stared at him for a moment. She seemed impressed. The young witch was not used to people challenging her, but there was something about this man that she really liked.

"I'm a witch. Today I was crowned as the next supreme of my coven." She said trying to intimidate the Doctor.

"Are you a Carrionite?" The Doctor asked.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Fiona asked.

"1599. Carrionites trying to invade this world. They acted as witches." The Doctor said.

"I assure you I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, but I am as human as you, just with some special abilities." Fiona said. "Are you even human?"

"No." The Doctor said.

"No? You look human."

"You look Time Lord."

"Time Lord?"

"Yes. Time Lord. That's what I am."

"Why did you come here, Time Lord?"

"I told you I don't know. I'm still not convinced you're a witch."

There was a very tall tree farther down the block behind Fiona. After the Doctor said his last sentence, the tree spontaneously caught on fire. The Doctor looked shocked.

"Pyrokinesis." Fiona said. "Do you believe I'm a witch now?"

The Doctor was silent. He looked back and forth between Fiona and the burning tree. Suddenly, the fire disappeared from the tree.

"I did that too." Fiona said. "Magic is wonderful."

"Alright. Fine. I guess you're a witch."

Fiona smirked with satisfaction. Suddenly, the Doctor got an idea.

"Exactly how powerful are you?" He asked Fiona.

"I'm the next supreme. I'm the most powerful." She replied with satisfaction in her tone.

"What were you thinking about when you were walking by yourself?"

"I was thinking about all the places I want to go with all my power."

"I think I know why I'm here."

"Why?"

"You summoned me."

"I did no such thing."

"Well maybe not on purpose. You did it accidentally."

"Explain yourself."

"You were thinking about places you wanted to go. Your powers connected with the TARDIS, which has the ability to take you anywhere you'd ever want to go and it came to you."

"Anywhere I want you say?" Fiona questioned.

Suddenly, the Doctor spotted something approaching behind Fiona where the tree was.

"Get in the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered.

"Come again?" She asked.

"Just get inside now." He said.

Fiona noticed how the Doctor looked intensely behind her. So, she turned around to see exactly what had gotten the Doctor so riled up. By the tree, Fiona saw a tall metal man, staring at her with its cold, lonely eyes.

"What's that thing?" She asked the Doctor.

"It's a Cyberman. Now get inside before it kills us." The Doctor said.

"I can take care of myself." Fiona said and then used her pyrokinesis to set the distant Cyberman on fire.

"Fire won't stop it." The Doctor said.

"What?" Fiona questioned.

She looked at the Cyberman and found that despite being on fire, it did not stop approaching them. Fiona quickly turned back to the Doctor.

"Why won't it stop?" Fiona asked.

"I'll explain once we get in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "Now move it."

Fiona turned around again to get another look at the burning Cyberman. It's arm extended and it's wrist laser was pointed directly at her.

"Fiona!" The Doctor yelled from inside the TARDIS.

She did not want to wait any longer, the next supreme ran through the TARDIS doors and shut them behind her. The TARDIS then dematerialized, sending the Doctor and Fiona on a journey to find out why the Cybermen were in New Orleans, and how to stop them.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN NEW ORLEANS*)

* * *

The grounds of Madame LaLaurie's former house and torture chamber, which had been renovated as a museum, were particularly more noisy this time of night than usual. Two men, hypnotized by Fiona Goode, were digging ferociously in LaLaurie's backyard with Fiona watching from the side. Fiona had recently returned to her coven and was on a mission to find the secret to eternal life. After minutes of digging through the otherwise silent yard, the two man pulled out a long coffin. Fiona swiftly unlatched the coffin and found Madame Delphine LaLaurie gagged, tied up, and most importantly, alive. Fiona ungagged and untied the very old woman.

"Let's get you a drink." Fiona confidently said.

Fiona then lead the shocked woman out of the the yard and onto the streets on their way back to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. As they walked through the streets, neither of the two women knew that they were being watched by dark, metal eyes. The witch and the immortal woman walked past a tall bush that contained a Cyberman hidden within it.

"Commander," the Cyberman said, "I've found the supreme."


	4. The Cybership

Chapter 4: The Cybership

* * *

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH FIONA GOODE AND THE CYBERMEN*)

* * *

"It's bigger on the inside." The young Fiona marveled to the Doctor.

"Ya. It does that." He replied.

"How? Is it magic?" The witch asked.

"Nope. It's science." The Time Lord said.

"I don't believe you." Fiona said.

"Believe what you want," the Doctor began, "but we've got to figure out why the Cybermen are here and what they want with you."

"Me? Why do you think they want me?"

"Because that Cyberman knew where you were. It was following you. It must need you for something."

"Something bad?" Fiona questioned.

"Something wicked." The Doctor replied.

"Like what?"

"No idea. Let's go find out."

"What?"

"I detected a Cybership hovering above the planet."

"I'll say it again: what?"

"There's a massive spaceship with just Cybermen on it right above the Earth. The only way to get the answer we need is to go on board."

"Are you stupid? They'll kill us!"

"I though you were the next supreme. I thought you were fearless. Is that how you want to go down in history? Defeated by the thought of metal men?"

This was all the motivation that Fiona needed.

"Let's go."

The TARDIS rocked for a few moments before finally landing.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course." Fiona confidently replied. Although she was terrified on the inside, the last thing she wanted to do was let the Doctor see her vulnerable.

As both of them approached the TARDIS doors, fear grew inside both of them, though neither was willing to let it show. The Doctor then, very slowly, opened one of the TARDIS doors and stuck his head out. The coast was clear. So, the Doctor stepped outside onto the large, silver hallway followed by Fiona, who was stunned.

"What is all this?" She questioned.

"I told you. It's a Cyberman ship." The Doctor reminded her.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" The young witch asked him.

"Well...sort of."

Suddenly, they heard the loud footsteps of Cybermen approaching from down the hallway.

"What's that?" Fiona asked.

"Trouble." The Doctor said before turning around and running.

Confused and scared, Fiona followed him. The ran all the way down the hall, but two more Cybermen intercepted them and stared at the Doctor and Fiona with their expressionless faces.

"Intruders will be deleted." One of the metal men said.

The extended their wrists and readied their lasers. At this point, Fiona could not hide her fear any longer as it consumed her entire body. The Cybermen then spoke simultaneously,

"Delete. Delete. Delete."


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5: Reunion

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN NEW ORLEANS*)

* * *

After giving Delphine LaLaurie specific instructions to stay hidden in a room at the house, Fiona shut the door and started walking downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps, the supreme caught her daughter Cordelia's stare as she walked by.

"Where have you been all night?" Cordelia asked.

Before Fiona had a chance to answer, an odd wind blew through the house. It seemed to come from nowhere, given that the windows and doors where shut. Within moments, Fiona heard a noise that she hadn't heard since she was much younger. She heard the noise of the TARDIS as it materialized by the door of the academy. Cordelia was shocked and turned to her mother for an answer.

"What's happening?" She shouted to her mother to be herd over the noise.

"Oh nothing dear. Just an old friend of mine coming back to say hello." Fiona calmly replied.

Once the TARDIS finished materializing, Fiona was surprised to see Madison and Zoe step out.

"What the hell were you two doing in the TARDIS?" Fiona asked.

"The what?" Cordelia questioned.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor said as he stepped out of the blue doors. "Hello Fiona." He said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The supreme asked.

"It's me. The Doctor. You may remember me from our endeavor with the Cybermen." He said.

"I remember every detail of that day," Fiona said, "and at no point do I remember you being the Doctor."

"He regenerated." Amy Pond said as she and her husband Rory exited the TARDIS. "He's an alien. When he dies, he regenerates into a new man."

"It's really you? The man that took me to a spaceship full of Cybermen died and you took his place?" Fiona questioned.

"Something like that." The Doctor said.

"Someone please tell me what's going on." Cordelia pleaded.

"Cordelia," Fiona began, "this is the Doctor. He travels around the universe in this police box. It's bigger on the inside. When I was much younger, we had a little adventure with some metal monsters called the Cybermen. Then, we parted ways and now he's returned with two of our witches, a ginger, some guy with a big nose, and most impressively, a new body."

"I'm just supposed to believe that." Cordelia said in disbelief.

"Believe what you want. It's the truth." Fiona said.

"Is it really that big?" Rory whispered to his wife.

"Not now." Amy said.

Cordelia turned her attention towards Madison and Zoe. "Why were you two girls with this man?"

"I accidentally summoned him and he gave us a ride back." Madison said.

"Accidentally summoned the TARDIS?" Fiona thought to herself. That's what she had done all those years ago when she was told that she would be the next supreme. Fiona then grew suspicious of Madison and her powers. The supreme decided to keep a watchful eye on her.

"Well what were you trying to do?" Cordelia asked.

"It's not important." Madison said.

"Zoe." Cordelia said. "You're being awfully quite."

Zoe did not hear a word of what Cordelia said. She was too fixated on this new man who had saved her from the police and brought her back home safely. She tried not to stare at the Doctor, by she couldn't help it. He was so perfect looking. Zoe went into the morgue hoping to bring Kyle back so that he could fill the hole he'd left in her heart. Now, she thought that maybe the Doctor could be the one to do it. This alien man could be the answer to her prayers.

"Zoe." Cordelia said louder.

The young witch then snapped back into reality. "Sorry what?"

"What were you and Madison doing?" Cordelia asked again.

"Leave her alone dear." Fiona said. "Let them be. Whatever they were doing brought the Doctor back to me. Come on Doctor. We have some catching up to do."

Fiona then took the Time Lord's hand and led him into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her. The Doctor was a man who apparently couldn't die. The only catch was that he got a new face. Fiona was determined to find out his secret.

"It appears you'll be staying for awhile." Cordelia said to Amy and Rory.

Madison and Zoe went upstairs to their rooms so that they could talk and leave Amy and Rory with Cordelia.

"What are your names?" Cordelia asked the Doctor's friends.

"I'm Rory and this is Amy." Rory said.

"Do you know what happened between the Doctor and Fiona?" Cordelia curiously asked them.

"Ya," Amy said. "He told me on the way over here. They fought the Cybermen."

"Can you give me more details than that?" The witch politely asked.

"Sure, but its a long story. Let's sit down and I'll tell it."


	6. The Cybership part 2

Chapter 6: The Cybership part 2

* * *

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH FIONA GOODE AND THE CYBERMEN*)

* * *

The Doctor started to panic internally. He'd absolutely no way of escaping. He and the young Fiona were surrounded on all sides by the Cybermen. As all hope seemed lost, the Cybermen spontaneously fell to the ground, motionless. Confused, the Doctor turned to Fiona for an answer.

"Mind control." She said. "What?" The Doctor asked.

"These things have brains. Therefore I can control them."

"What did you do?"

"I made them turn themselves off."

The Doctor was completely speechless.

"So what do we do now?" Fiona asked.

"We have to find our way around this big ship and get to the bridge." The Doctor replied.

"Hold my hand." Fiona instructed.

"Why?" The Doctor questioned. "

Because I can get us there faster." Fiona said.

The Doctor reluctantly held the young witch's hand. Before the Doctor could even blink, he suddenly realized that he was standing in front of a large door.

"Transmutation." Fiona said. "Takes less than a second to transport across space. You can't even feel it."

"You're just full of surprises today." The Doctor said

"I performed the seven wonders today," Fiona said confidently, "and now I'm going to destroy some Cybermen."

Fiona then waved her hand over the door and magically, it opened. An entire room full of Cybermen then turned and aimed their large, laser guns at the Time Lord and the Witch. They tried to fire, but realized they couldn't.

"Alright robots," Fiona said, "I'm using magic to stop you from moving. That means I can use magic to make you do anything, even kill yourselves. So you're all going to answer this man's questions."

The Doctor then stepped forward. "Right then Cybermen," He began, "what do you want with Fiona? Why are you going to all this trouble for a witch?"

"She is necessary." The Cyberleader said.

"Necessary for what?" The Doctor asked.

"She must be upgraded." The metal man said.

"But why? Why do you need her?" The Doctor said.

"She is necessary."

"Yes. We've past that. Why is she necessary?"

"She must be upgraded."

"Doctor," Fiona intervened, "this conversation is going nowhere."

"Well it needs to start going somewhere now."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The Doctor and Fiona heard the loud alarm ring through the room.

"What's that alarm for?" The Doctor impatiently asked a Cyberman.

"A Cyberman must be controlling the engines at all times." The robotic creature said.

"So what?" Fiona pondered.

"The witch has made us stop moving." The Cyberman said.

"And?" The Doctor asked.

"No Cyberman is controlling the engines because the witch has made us all stop moving." The Cyberman said.

"What happens when nobody's controlling the engines?" Fiona asked.

"The computer assumes that something has gone wrong with the Cybermen controlling the engines. The ship will then self destruct to destroy any intruder or threat to the Cybermen." The metal man said.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"The ship will self destruct in twenty seconds." The Cyberman said.

"Doctor, take my hand." Fiona said.

Within seconds of grasping Fiona's hand, he found himself back in front of the TARDIS.

"I wish you would stop teleporting around without telling me." The Doctor said.

"It's transmutation." Fiona corrected him.

"Whatever." The Doctor said.

"Anyway," Fiona said, "I stopped controlling the Cybermen once I left the room. They'll be here soon trying to fight us and this place is going to explode on a few seconds, so just get in the TARDIS and let's go."

The Doctor did not say a word. Instead, he did as Fiona requested and ran inside the TARDIS as she followed. The TARDIS then disappeared from the giant spaceship. Seconds later, the entire ship and all the Cybermen onboard were completely destroyed by a massive explosion above the Earth.

The TARDIS arrived at back in New Orleans under the dark, night sky. The Doctor and Fiona stepped out.

"Well I guess we'll never know what the Cybermen wanted with you." The Doctor said.

"We don't have to worry about it. I can take care of myself. If they ever come back, I'll destroy them all." Fiona said.

"So I guess I'll be off then." The Doctor said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Fiona asked.

"Only time will tell." The Time Lord said.

The Doctor then entered the TARDIS and shut the door behind him. Fiona watched as the police box faded away, taking the mysterious Doctor with it. The young witch then began walking down the street towards her coven, wondering if she would ever see the Doctor again.


	7. The Voodoo Queen

Chapter 7: The Voodoo Queen

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN NEW ORLEANS*)

* * *

"I can't believe all that really happened between the Doctor and Fiona." Cordelia commented.

"That's just what the Doctor told me." Amy said. "He likes to exaggerate sometimes. Is he still in the TARDIS?"

"I think so." Rory said.

"I'll go check on him." Amy said.

She then got up from the table and walked down the hall towards the TARDIS, leaving Rory and Cordelia alone.

"So how many witches are here?" Rory asked.

"You met my mother, me, Zoe and Madison. In addition to them there's also Queenie and Nan." Cordelia replied.

"So, you're really a witch?" Rory skeptically asked.

"Yes." Cordelia defensively said. "Do you have problem with that?"

"Oh no of course not. I've met plenty of aliens before." He said.

"Aliens? I'm not an alien!" The witch angrily said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I'm new to all this. Most of the time we encounter a person with special talents, they end up being an alien." Rory said.

"It's alright." Cordelia said after finally calming down. "I should be apologizing to you. I've just been really stressed out lately. My husband and I are trying to have a baby, but it's just not working."

"I have the same problem. Something happened to Amy a long time ago and now we can't have a baby together." Rory said.

"Well I was actually planning on going to talk to someone about that today. You could come along too."

"A doctor?"

"No. Someone a more powerful than a doctor."

"Who?"

"Marie Laveau."

"Who is that?"

"The Voodoo Queen. If there's anyone who can help us, it's her."

"Are you sure you want help from someone called the Voodoo Queen?"

"I've run out of options."

"Is she friendly?"

"Lately there's been a lot of tension between witches like her and witches like me. It's all unnecessary and completely ridiculous, but that's not how Marie sees it."

"So is this dangerous?"

"Perhaps, but I have nowhere else to turn."

"Isn't your mother the supreme or something?"

"Fiona doesn't deserve that title."

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors opened across the hall and the Doctor, Fiona, and Amy stepped out. Fiona then walked upstairs without saying a word to Cordelia and Rory.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked referring to her mother's silence.

"She asked me how to live forever and I told her it's impossible, even for me." The Doctor said. "She's just pouting because she thinks I'm keeping the secret to eternal life from her."

"Where's the restroom?" Amy asked.

"It's just down the hall." Cordelia instructed.

Amy then left the group.

"Doctor," Rory said, "can you take me and Cordelia somewhere in the TARDIS?"

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

"The Voodoo Queen's Salon." Cordelia said.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized outside of Marie Laveau's hair salon as night had consumed New Orleans. Then, the Doctor, Rory, and Cordelia stepped out.

"You really think that this will help Amy?" The Doctor asked Rory. "I know you two have been wanting another baby."

"Cordelia says this is our best option." Rory said.

"What do you mean you want another baby?" Cordelia asked Rory.

"It's complicated." Rory said. "We had a daughter, but we never got to be her parents. It's a really long story, but the point is that if this works, Amy and I can have the family we've always wanted."

"That's all I want for myself too." Cordelia said.

"Then let's go." The Doctor said.

All the women in the salon stared at the three new faces who had just walked in.

"Hello Witches!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The women only continued to stare.

"Doctor," Cordelia said, "let me do the talking."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and stood silently with Rory, waiting for Cordelia to start speaking.

"We'd like to see Marie Laveau." She finally said.

"What makes you think she wants to see you." One of the women asked.

"We don't want any trouble." Cordelia said. "I just really need to talk to her."

"Then let's chat." A tall woman said as she entered the room. "I'm eager to see why you've come to see me."

"Are you the Voodoo Queen?" Rory asked this woman.

"Rory, I said let me do the talking." Cordelia said.

"It's quite alright." Laveau said. "I see my reputation precedes me."

Marie then lead the Doctor, Cordelia, and Rory into a private meeting room. She sat in a big chair, while her three guests sat in smaller chairs across from her.

"Now what do you want?" The Voodoo Queen asked.

"I've come to ask for a fertility ritual for myself and my friend." Cordelia said.

Marie immediately started laughing.

"You must be joking!" She exclaimed.

"I'm very serious." Cordelia said.

"Why do you think I'd ever help you, the daughter of my enemy? Did she send you?" Laveau asked.

"Fiona has no idea I'm here." Cordelia said. "I just want a baby."

"No." Marie said.

"Please I'm begging you." Cordelia said. "I swear Fiona has nothing to do with this. If I had my way, she'd never have come back to New Orleans."

"We'll we do have a very special ritual for your situation and we do have an one hundred percent success rate." The Voodoo Queen said.

"So you'll help?" Rory asked.

"Who are the two men?" Laveau asked.

"This is the Doctor and Rory. They're old friends of my coven and they're visiting." Cordelia said.

"You're the Doctor?" Laveau asked.

"Yes." The Time Lord replied. "Have you heard of me."

"Oh yes." She replied. "I've heard some stories about a man who goes by just the Doctor. You're much older than you look."

"So are you." The Doctor replied.

"Will you help us?" Cordelia asked Marie, trying to get back to the main subject of the meeting.

Marie once again started laughing.

"I will not help you bring the grandchild of my sworn enemy into this world." The Voodoo Queen said. "Now get out."

Heartbroken, Cordelia, the Doctor, and Rory exited the salon and entered the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Marie Laveau entered the dark basement of her establishment. When she turned on the light, a tall, metal Cyberman was standing in front of her.

"I have news." She said to it. "You tell your commander that the one you warned me about is here, that Doctor."

"Where is the Doctor?" The Cyberman asked.

"He's with that coven run by the supreme." Marie said.

"The supreme must be upgraded." The Cyberman said.

"I know. You keep saying that. When we formed this alliance, I said I would help you kill that coven if you left my witches alone. Now I believe I can make good on my promise." Laveau said.

"How?"

"Tomorrow night I'll give you a special enchantment that will allow you to resist their magic. Then you can kill that entire coven, the Doctor, and upgrade Fiona. I'm not entirely sure what that entails, but I do know it involves cutting open her skull."

"This is correct."

"Good. I need to get some rest and tomorrow night, those witches die."


	8. Pyrokinesis

Chapter 8: Pyrokinesis

The TARDIS materialized back at the coven the next morning. Still crying, Cordelia stepped out and almost walked right into a confused Amy.

"Where were you all night?" She asked the tearful witch.

Too distraught to talk, Cordelia kept walking up to her room where she could be alone with her emotions. As Amy was about to enter the TARDIS and question her husband and the Doctor, she heard loud footsteps coming down the steps. As she walked over to the staircase, Amy saw Madison in a short, skin tight blue dress, looking determined and another witch, Nan, dressed in black and looking excited.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Madison sassily asked.

"I mean why are you dressed like that?" Amy asked.

"We're going to meet the neighbors." Nan said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"You heard her." Madison said. "I want to make a first impression."

Amy followed the witches out of the door and walked with them.

"Who are these neighbors?" Amy asked. "I don't think there's too many people who want to live next to a coven."

"They don't know." Nan said. "No one can know we're witches."

"So why do I know?" Amy asked.

"Ask Fiona." Madison said. "I don't have time for this right now."

Amy was appalled by Madison's sass.

"What do you expect to get with that dress?" Amy asked, equally sassy.

"Laid." The young witch replied. "Now do us a favor and leave."

"No." Amy replied. "I want to know why these neighbors are so important."

Madison stopped, now at the front door of the neighbor's house and stared into Amy's eyes. "I know that what I just said sounded like a suggestion, but I was really just telling you to go."

Madison the thrusted her arm at Amy and magically sent her flying back all the way into the street. Then, before Amy could get back on her feet, a ring of high flames suddenly formed around her.

"Stop it." Nan said to Madison.

"No." Madison said. "She was annoying me."

"You can't just kill her!" Nan said.

"Relax." Madison said. "I'm just making a point."

With a nod of her head, the flames died down and Amy was once again free. Madison thrusted her arm at Amy again and magically sent her to the other end of the street. Now, the door opened and a handsome man greeted the two young witches. Amy watched as he lead the two girls inside the house and shut the door behind him. Amy then started running back to the house. The entire time she ran, she wondered what the Doctor had gotten them into. He told her that the Cybermen were here, yet she hasn't seen anything and the Doctor hasn't mentioned them at all since the other day. Last night, he and Rory mysteriously left her alone at a coven of witches, which she now realized may be deadly. Madison could've killed Amy if she wanted to. She didn't know who to trust anymore except the Doctor and Rory. She didn't know what would happen if they left her again.

Eventually, Amy came to the neighbor's house. She peeped through the side of the window and saw Madison set curtains completely ablaze just by glancing at them. Scared to get involved, she fled from the porch and ran back into the academy. The only person who seemed to be able to help was Fiona. She certainly had the ability to overpower Madison and the Doctor trusted her. So, Amy ran frantically throughout the house trying to find the reigning supreme.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Delphine asked Amy.

Fiona had forcefully employed Delphine as the coven's maid after rescuing her from the Voodoo Queen's underground prison sentence.

"Have you seen Fiona?" Amy asked almost out of breath.

"She's right in there." Delphine said pointing to a closed door.

Amy then ran past Delphine and started banging repeatedly on the door. Eventually the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed Fiona on the other side.

"What!" Fiona yelled.

"It's Madison." Amy said.

"What about Madison?" Zoe asked as she walked up to Amy and Fiona with Queenie by her side.

"This news is for Fiona." Amy said.

Zoe and Queenie stared blankly at Amy.

"You heard her girls." Fiona said. "Leave."

Zoe and Queenie followed Fiona's orders and walked downstairs.

"Now," Fiona said, "what's happening with Madison?"

"She went over to the neighbor's house. I tried to go with her, but she sent me flying into the street and somehow caused a ring of fire to form around me!" Amy frantically said.

"She really did all that?" Fiona asked sounding more impressed than concerned.

"Yes!" Amy said. "Then, I tried to go back to that house. I looked through the window and Madison set the curtains on fire just by looking at them!"

"It's called Pyrokinesis. It's one of the seven wonders." Fiona said.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about it dear."

"Well what about Madison?"

Fiona took a moment to think.

"Let me deal with Madison. I'll make sure she never harms you again." Fiona said.

"Thank you." Amy said and then walked away.

Fiona began to grow concerned. Madison's magic was certainly powerful for such a young witch. She remembered how her own powers flourished when she was Madison's age, and thus began to worry. Fiona started to consider that Madison could be the next supreme. In which case, Fiona's powers would slowly start being absorbed into Madison until she eventually died. Unwilling to give up on her life, Fiona tried to think of a way to kill Madison. As Fiona walked down the stairs, she saw the TARDIS. Suddenly a devious plot formed in her mind. She thought of the perfect way to kill Madison. If her plan worked, she would be rid of Madison forever and she could finally find the secret to immortality.


	9. Goodbye TARDIS

Chapter 9: Goodbye TARDIS

The Doctor led Rory into the TARDIS' library.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Rory asked.

"What do you think? Why do people go to libraries? We're looking for a book." The Doctor responded.

"I figured that part out." Rory said. "I meant what book are you looking for?"

"A book about he Voodoo Queen." The Doctor said.

"There's a book about her?" Rory questioned.

"Of course there's a book about her." The Doctor said. "This is a time machine. There's books from all over time and space in here. There's a book about almost everything."

"What's in this book that's going to help us deal with her?"

"She's older than she seems. I don't know why. I read the book a few hundred years ago, but it never said why."

"You're older than you look too. Could she be a Time Lord?"

"Of course not!"

"It was just a theory."

"A terrible theory. I don't know how she's still alive, but perhaps there's something in the book that we can use against her. Then she'll have to give you and Cordelia what you want."

"So let's keep looking."

* * *

Madison and Nan returned from their expedition to the neighbors' house. Nan ran right upstairs while Madison went to the kitchen to grab a snack. As the young witch walked in, she saw Fiona wearing a long, black coat and sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Fiona asked.

"Nowhere important." Madison said.

"Come with me." Fiona said. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Your powers have grown."

"Have they? I haven't noticed." Madison sarcastically sneered.

"Just follow me." Fiona said.

She then got up from her chair and walked down the hall as Madison followed. Soon, they came upon the TARDIS.

"I've already seen the box," Madison said, "and I've been inside of it."

"Then you know how special it is." Fiona said. "Come inside with me. There's something I want to show you."

The two witches entered the TARDIS and walked up to the console.

"Where's that Doctor guy?" Madison asked.

"He's not important right now." Fiona said.

"Well then what is so important?" Madison asked.

"I want to tell you about our coven and about being the supreme. When the next supreme begins to arise, the powers from the reigning supreme start to drain into the next witch in line. I think that next supreme is you."

Madison then gave Fiona a wide grin of pure satisfaction. Fiona then continued to speak.

"That means that as long as you're alive, my powers will slowly start to wither away and I'll die. And we can't have that at all."

Madison started to grow very suspicious. Soon, Fiona reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a knife. Before Madison had time to think, Fiona stabbed her right in the stomach. She looked Madison in the eyes as she twisted the knife. Fiona then withdrew the weapon from Madison's body and let her fall to the ground. The young witch tried to hold her stomach and keep the blood in, but she was failing and the floor around her turned red.

Fiona then walked out of the TARDIS. She remembered how easy it had been to summon the TARDIS. Now, she was going to use her powers to send the TARDIS away, taking Madison, the evidence of Fiona's crime, with it. Fiona focused her energy on the TARDIS. Inside the blue box, the various buttons and levers on the console started pushing and pulling by themselves. Fiona used her telekinesis to make this possible.

* * *

The Doctor and Rory heard the sounds of the TARDIS dematerializing.

"Are we taking off?" Rory asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "We can't be."

The Doctor and Rory then sprinted out of the library towards the TARDIS console.

* * *

Fiona watched with a smile as the TARDIS faded away in front of her. Once the blue box had completely disappeared, she went over to the window and realized that it was night. She then went away from the window and walked upstairs to get some sleep. What Fiona did not see when she looked out the window was a Cyberman standing by a tree across the street, staring coldly at the coven and planning it's attack.


	10. The Cyberman Intrusion

Chapter 10: The Cyberman Intrusion

Delphine LaLaurie was making dinner for the girls. She went over to the window and looked outside, remembering the life she used to live before the Voodoo Queen made her immortal. She was drawn from her memories by a silver figure that walked into the moonlight. She struggled to understand what it was. It looked like a human, yet it seemed to be wearing some sort of strange metal. The silver man turned and looked right at her through the window with its lonely, black eyes. Then, the man turned again and kept walking.

Just then, Queenie and Amy walked in, wondering when Delphine would would finally finish cooking. They then noticed the scared expression on the old woman's pale face.

"What's wrong with you?" Queenie asked with no sincerity.

"There's a creature out there." Delphine said.

"What are you talking about?" Queenie asked.

"It looked at me. It's a large metal man. He's coming." Delphine said.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door.

"It's him." Delphine said. "It's the monster."

"Who's out there?" Queenie shouted.

"Delete." A voice said from behind the door.

Suddenly, the door burst wide open and a tall Cyberman was staring at Queenie and Delphine, who screamed loudly in a frightened panic. Amy recognized the creature right away.

"Run!" Amy shouted.

* * *

Fiona heard the ruckus coming from the kitchen while she lay in her bed. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to sleep now and she decided to get up and see what was going on downstairs. Once she made her way down the staircase, she saw Delphine, Amy, and Queenie run towards her.

"What is all this noise about?" Fiona asked.

"There's a Cyberman in the kitchen!" Amy said.

Fiona's facial expression suddenly turned from annoyed to shocked and confused. She then walked past the other girls and saw the tall metal man walking towards her. The Cyberman aimed its powerful wrist laser at them. However, it seemed to be unable to fire. The alien stood motionless while Fiona stared at it.

"What's going on?" Delphine asked.

"This alien has a brain." Fiona said.

"So?" Amy said.

"So I can control it." Fiona said.

"You can do that?" Queenie said.

"You can do it too one day." Fiona said. "Now let's get down to buisness. Who sent you?" Fiona asked the Cyberman.

"Delete." The creature said.

"As long as I've got a hold on your mind, you won't be firing that thing. So why don't you just tell me who sent you?" Fiona said.

"You will be upgraded." The Cyberman said.

Fiona thrusted her hand at the metal man and magically sent him flying backwards through the hall and out of the broken door crashed on the ground outside in the backyard. Broken, but still alive, it watched Fiona walk outside followed by the other girls and once again use her powers to control its mind.

"Tell me who sent you!" Fiona commanded.

"Marie Laveau." The Cyberman said.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"She's a truly evil witch." Delphine said.

"Shut up." Queenie said to Delphine. "You don't get to talk about evil."

"If Marie wants a war," Fiona said, "then she's got one."

Fiona then raised up her arms and telepathically lifted up the Cyberman into the air. Then she let it drop hard onto the ground. She then used her mind to set ablaze whatever was left of the Cyberman until it was reduced to nothing. Then the fire died down and all the girls walked back inside. Fiona was preparing for battle.

* * *

_to be continued on April 11. Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it._


End file.
